Of Fate and Miracle
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: "Hey, do you believe in fate?" Kagami Taiga, in his third year of high school suddenly disappear, with only one person to remember him. Aomine tried to find the answer, though he wasn't sure he would like it. Angst, drama, romance, with the element of fantasy. AoKaga and other minor pairings. Rated T just to be safe. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : What? Another AoKaga? Am I out of my mind? (maybe)... Anyway, this idea suddenly popped up in my mind, so I decided to write it down.. Hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer : Me no own. Me make no profit.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, AoKaga, bad grammar, language... what else? And this is slightly fantasy.**

**Please, review~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Last**

* * *

"_Hey, do you believe in fate?... Recently, it occurred to me, but is it really a coincidence that we, 'The Generation of Miracles,' and Tetsu happened to come together at the same time? There's no way I'd know whether there's any meaning to it, but I have a feeling; how we were all on the same team together, and then later became enemies… Then we all gathered at this competition. And if something like fate exist… the fact that he appears before us—someone who has all the qualifications to be a miracle, yet didn't become one of the 'Generation of Miracles', the last to awaken to his talents. The miracle who did not become one of the 'Miracles'. And then he met his fated shadow. The true light."_

**_~Aomine Daiki, Touou Gakuen's Power Forward no. 5~_**

* * *

This shall be the last.

Jump.

Sweats.

Run.

The bouncing ball.

The squeaking of shoes.

The cheers.

This was the last of their battle.

After this…

No more.

The red head tiger smiled as he jumped.

The last dunk.

Good bye.

* * *

Graduation day. Kagami Taiga smiled as he looked up at the sky, breathing in the spring air. It was March already, it was his graduation day. His hand touched his high school diploma. His three years was finally over. He didn't want to say good bye. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay, and yet he couldn't. He never thought he would love this. He never thought he could miss this, but it was only a few hours after he said good bye to his friends, and now, he already missed them.

Kagami walked home, tried to savor each of familiar scenery on his way. He stopped at the sight of an empty basketball court and smiled. He used to visit this place before. Playing one-on-one, practicing for tournament and matches. He would miss it. Kagami walked up to the court and saw a lonely basketball in the middle of the court. He put his diploma and bag aside before took the ball and dribbled it slowly. He threw a shot, lay-up, self alley-oop, even a three point. He jumped and ended it with a dunk.

"Aren't you bored playing by yourself?"

A voice made Kagami turned his head and smiled at the tall figure that stood near the court's entrance. There was a tanned guy with navy blue hair Kagami knew very well. Aomine Daiki gave his signature smirk as he threw his bag and diploma to the side and ran towards Kagami, easily took the ball from the red head and shoot his signature formless shoot.

"Hey, let's play one-on-one," Kagami said softly.

"Hm? Sure. But don't cry if you lose, Bakagami," Aomine teased. Kagami laughed heartily.

"If I win, you'll do everything I say," said Kagami as he dribbled the ball.

"Hoo? So confident. Fine then. If I win, you'll do everything I say," Aomine said.

"Deal."

Drive.

Run.

Jump.

Steal.

Shoot.

Excitement became one as the two figures playing with all their heart. Kagami attacked, Aomine defended. Aomine came forward; Kagami was there to block him. Aomine smiled at this one-on-one. He really loved this kind of moment. The intensity… The passion… The spirit of each moves… The fire in their eyes. He wanted to laugh.

Their one-on-one kept going on for hours, but neither of them wanted to stop. Time didn't matter anymore. Just them, the ring, the court, and the orange ball.

Kagami jumped, aimed for the ring.

The ball swooshed in smoothly, and Kagami landed. He smiled.

"I win, Aomine," Kagami said lightly with a small smile on his face. Aomine smirked as he tried to catch his breath. They really had played for quite sometimes, and since they were as powerful, the game kept on and on.

"Your first win, by the way," Aomine scoffed. "I let you win this time."

"Whatever. Remember the deal?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'll do anything you say!" Aomine said, slightly annoyed. What would Kagami tell him to do? Buy him burgers? Cook? Clean his house? What? Aomine watched as Kagami put the ball back in the middle of the court. He came closer to Aomine which made the tanned boy felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Do one thing for me, Aomine Daiki," Kagami said slowly.

"Huh?"

"Please forget about me."

With those words, Kagami slightly tip toed and put a small kiss on Aomine's forehead before he turned around and left the navy blue haired teen alone. Aomine didn't what to do or how to react. He touched his forehead, and he still could feel the warmth of the red-head's lips there. Aomine's face turned a shade of red.

What the hell, Bakagami?!

* * *

Aomine sat on his bed that night. After his one-on-one with Kagami, after the red-head left, he headed home. Something was wrong and he knew that. Something didn't click together, and he had to find out what. He saw Kagami, yes, they played one-on-one, yes. Kagami won. Well, that wasn't really surprising. Aomine always knew that eventually Kagami would beat him (well, he was surprised though it took three years for Kagami to beat him on their weekly one-on-one).

But, Kagami's last request was the one that bothered him. Why he asked Aomine to forget about him? Aomine's face went slightly red as he could still feel Kagami's lips as they touched his forehead softly. Damn! He really wanted to talk to Kagami.

Aomine flipped open his cell phone and called Kagami. His phone was off. Aomine called Kuroko and waited until the boy answered.

"_What is it, Aomine-kun_?" Kuroko asked casually. He sounded a bit sleepy, and Aomine felt a bit guilty bothering the pale shorter boy.

"I tried to call Kagami, his phone is off. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"_Hmmm… I don't know… He didn't come to basketball club graduation party though…_" Kuroko said. "_He said something came up._"

"Something?"

"_I'm not sure. He said good-bye and waved off. Maybe he's home? Is something wrong, Aomine-kun?_" Kuroko asked.

"Just—nothing… No… Just something in my mind. I'll call you later, Tetsu…" Aomine ended the call and stared at the grey ceiling of his room.

Kagami didn't come to basketball club farewell party… Aomine knew how much Kagami treasured the club and the members. Seirin's basketball club was almost like a family and sometimes, he envied it. Kagami loved them so much, and Aomine knew Kagami spent so much time with them. Then why… Why he didn't come to the farewell party?

Aomine tried to dial Kagami's cell phone once again. He cursed when the phone was still turned off. The navy haired boy looked at the clock. It was already eleven o'clock at night. He wanted to go to Kagami's apartment, but it was late already, and Aomine didn't want to bother people. He just wanted to ease his mind. He kept wondering what the meaning behind Kagami's words was… What was the meaning of the kiss…

He couldn't sleep that night, as the memories of one Kagami Taiga kept flooding his mind.

* * *

Aomine woke up at the buzz of his cell phone. He looked at the screen and saw the name of Akashi Seijuuro had sent him a message. Aomine opened his mail box and read Akashi's e-mail told them to meet up on the street basketball court a few blocks from Aomine's house. The navy haired teen sighed. He opened his mail, looking if Kagami had sent him a message, but none coming.

The boy took a quick shower, ate his breakfast downstairs with his mother still cooking and his father already left. After breakfast, Aomine sat in front of TV and flipped open his phone. Nothing came up. Aomine looked at the clock and decided to go to the basketball court like Akashi told them to do.

He was the last person, except for Akashi who arrived on the court. Kuroko, Kise, and Momoi were chatting with each other while Midorima read some book and Murasakibara munching his snacks as always.

"So, what's about today's gathering?" Aomine asked as he yawned. Damn! Kagami's strange behavior made him unable to sleep soundly last night.

"Ah… Akashi-kun said something about get together," said Momoi. "He came from Kyoto with this morning train. He'll be here soon."

Just a few seconds after Momoi finished her words, Aomine could see a familiar figure with bright red hair. Akashi Seijuuro smirked when he saw his old teammate. This was the get together of Generation of Miracles Akashi had arranged. Aomine couldn't help but threw a suspicious glare at Akashi to become this sentimental. Aomine shrugged his shoulder as he flipped open his cell phone once again.

He was stunned.

He opened his phone log, trying to find the name he had known for quite sometimes, but he couldn't find it. Akashi was still talking to Midorima, and Aomine took this chance to ask Kuroko.

"Tetsu, about last night…" Aomine said.

"What about last night?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, have you got any news from Kagami? He didn't contact me this morning. Has he talked to you?" Aomine asked. "I want to call him, but it seemed like I delete his phone number and mail address accidentally last night. You still have his, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Kagami's phone number! I need it now…!" Aomine was getting impatient. He looked at Kuroko's puzzled expression.

"What's wrong, Daiki?" Akashi asked calmly when he heard Aomine almost yelled at Kuroko.

"I need Kagami's phone number now. You guys have it, right?" Aomine asked. Aomine felt frustrated as he saw a puzzled expression on his former teammates' face. My God! This wasn't the time to play around. Kagami's weird behavior had taken all Aomine's attention. He had waited patiently for any news from Kagami, but now, it seemed like Aomine had to take matters into his own hand. "Come on, guys. Satsuki, you have it right?" Aomine turned to the pink haired girl.

"E-Eh?" Momoi almost jumped when Aomine suddenly asked her. "I-I don't…"

"Stop playing around, Satsuki. This is emergency situation, and I really need it." Aomine grabbed Momoi's phone which made the girl protested and she tried to get back her phone. Aomine opened her contact list to find Kagami's, but none came up.

Huh? Aomine pushed the button, tried to find if Momoi gave Kagami a different name in her phone, but still nothing. He gave Momoi's phone back and turned to Kuroko. The pale, teal haired boy still looked at him with puzzled expression.

"Tetsu! Your phone!" Aomine said. Kuroko was hesitated to hand his phone to Aomine, but the tanned teen had snatched it and opened the contact list. Still… Nothing…

What the hell was going on?!

"Daiki, tell us what's wrong," Akashi said with calm tone in his voice.

"It's Kagami, okay? Yesterday, he acted weird. Kuroko said he didn't come to Seirin's basketball team's farewell party. I met him on his way home, and we played one-on-one like usual. That idiot win for the first after all this time, I was surprised it took him three years to finally beat me on our weekly one-on-one. After that, he said something weird and left. I tried to call him and texted him last night, but his phone was turned off. Now, I tried to call him again, but it seemed like I lost his number," Aomine explained hastily. "Now, I got a bad feeling about this, and I need his phone number."

"Alright, we got it," said Akashi. "Now, calm down and explain it one by one, okay?"

Aomine cursed under his breath. How could they still be calm like this? His gut told him that something was wrong, but these guys still acted as if nothing happened.

"Now, Daiki, explain to us," said Akashi, "Who is this 'Kagami'?"

* * *

**A/N : Ta-Da! What will happen next? Ufufufufu... Just stay tuned!**

**Please review to boost up my muse~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : This chapter is supposed to be published on this weekend, but since today is the birthday of my dear Rena-pyon, I decided to be kind and post this today. Happy birthday, Rena-pyon~! *hug***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Missing**

* * *

"_I told you, you're light is too dim."_

_~Aomine Daiki, Touou Gakuen's Power Forward no.5~_

* * *

They got to be kidding me.

It wasn't a funny joke, really.

It wasn't fucking funny.

And yet, all his six friends looked at Aomine, waiting for his answer. Did he… Did Akashi just ask who Kagami was? Was this some kind of bad joke? Maybe all of them would burst out and laughed at his shocked expression and told him they were just kidding. But no… He waited, but none of them moved to say this was only and elaborated joke.

"Are you saying… You don't know who Kagami Taiga is?" Aomine said. "Quite joking around, Akashi! You guys too! Something is wrong with that guy. Tetsu, say something!"

"No need for yelling, Daiki," said Akashi. "We really had no idea who's this 'Kagami Taiga'. Your friend?"

"Stop it already!" Aomine lashed out.

"Don't you dare to order me around, Daiki," Akashi's eyes became serious. The other Miracles gulped. Aomine just pushed the wrong button, and the navy haired boy didn't seem to care. He turned to Momoi who was really frightened right now. Aomine groaned, before he took off.

He heard Kuroko, Momoi, and Kise called his name, but Aomine just ignored them. He ran until he reached the train station. He had to go to Kagami's apartment. He had to find the answer for the dreadful feeling in his stomach. Aomine was panted as he arrived in front of the familiar apartment. He looked up and tried to calm his breath.

"What are we doing here, Aomine-kun?"

"Tetsu! Stop doing that!" Aomine jumped as suddenly Kuroko appeared beside him. "Akashi sent you after me?"

"Yes," Kuroko said. "So, what are we doing here, Aomine-kun?"

"I need to find the answer…" Aomine said. He walked up to Kagami's apartment. "You really don't remember him, Tetsu? Because this game isn't funny anymore…"

"I don't know who Kagami is. Do I suppose to know him?" Kuroko asked as he turned to Aomine.

"You're supposed to know him better than me," Aomine murmured the words until they reached the door for Kagami's apartment. Aomine was familiar with this door, since he spent a lot of time in Kagami's apartment after their one-on-one in the basketball court not too far from here. Aomine knocked the door and waited for an answer. None came. He knocked louder and called Kagami's name. Still no answer.

Aomine looked around and found a doorbell. He buzzed it a few times, and yet, there was still no answer.

"Oi! Bakagami! Open this Goddamn door right now!"

Aomine was now banged on the door.

"Aomine-kun, you might bother the neighbors…" Kuroko said as he tried to stop Aomine.

"OI, BAKAGAMI!"

"What's with the ruckus?"

Aomine and Kuroko turned around as they saw an elderly woman came out of the apartment next door. Her hair was already grey, and she looked almost annoyed by the loud noise Aomine made as he knocked on Kagami's door.

"Youngsters these days! Can't you keep the noise down?!" the woman said.

"Ah, We're sorry, ma'am," Kuroko said. "Can you please tell me about Kagami who lives here?" Kuroko asked the elderly woman.

"Kagami? Kagami who?" asked her.

"Kagami Taiga," Aomine answered quickly.

"He lived next door?" asked the woman. "I don't know any Kagami Taiga, young men, and that room next to me is always empty for three years. Maybe you got the wrong room or the wrong building."

"No! There's supposed a tall guy live here. He's as tall as me, dark-red hair, weird eyebrows… You should know him!" Aomine said stubbornly. "He went to Seirin High School before he graduated yesterday."

The woman sighed.

"Well, do you have his photo or something? Maybe I'll recognize him," she said.

"Wait," Aomine flipped open his phone as he browsed through his photo collections. There was supposed to be one photo that Momoi took when he and Kagami met up at Maji Burger… He found the said photo, but his fingers stopped when he look at that.

In that photograph, he sat alone, laughing while eating his usual teriyaki burger. No… There was supposed to be a mountain of cheese burgers and a stupid red-haired idiot with goofy smile sat in front of him! Something was wrong, something was wrong…! He tried to find another photo, but none came up. Aomine turned to Kuroko and asked for his cell phone.

Kuroko took a lot of picture of his team mate, but none of it had Kagami in it. What hell was wrong?! Why did it suddenly disappear just like that?

"No… nononono…" Aomine mumbled as he frantically browsed through all the photos.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko said.

"Look, boy, I don't have time for this. There's no one live in that room, okay? I don't know who this 'Kagami' guy is, but he's not in this building. Now leave before I call the police," the old woman said. She returned to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Aomine-kun, let's go…" Kuroko said as he touched Aomine's shoulder lightly. "Come on."

Aomine didn't say anything. He only followed Kuroko in silence.

Why did Kagami just disappear?

And why was he the only one who remembered?

* * *

"Just leave me alone, Tetsu…" Aomine said slowly when they reached a basketball court where Aomine and Kagami had their one-on-one yesterday. Kuroko looked at Aomine with a worried expression. He never saw Aomine like acting like this. The basketball court was empty, except for a single orange ball in the middle of the court. Aomine looked at the ball as he tried to analyze this situation. Last night… Before Kagami left, he put down the ball they've used. Aomine didn't bother to ask why Kagami didn't bring the ball along, and now, he saw the very same ball, being put there innocently.

Aomine ran to the court and took the ball. He examined it carefully, trying to find any sign of who's this ball belonged to. He didn't see anyone. The court was almost deserted, as if no one had been used it for awhile. He looked up and saw the rusty ring and battered basket. He looked around as he noticed a few things. The grass on the court's sides was long. Some part of this court was cracked and the weed had grown between the cleft. Yesterday this court looked normal.

"Aomine-kun… Should I call everyone…?" Kuroko asked. The shorter boy could feel the creeps as he stood in this place. Just what kind of place was this?

"No," Aomine said. He held the ball and bounced it once on the court. "Say, Tetsu… You really don't remember him?"

"Kagami? No. I don't even know him," said Kuroko.

"Then, you went to Seirin, right? Tell me, Tetsu, who's the one that became your light after we're separated?" Aomine asked as he bounced the ball once again. "Who was the person that made me enjoy basketball after I despised it long time ago?" Another bounce. "Who was the person that could beat us, the Generation of Miracles, on the court after so long we became so invincible?" Aomine threw the ball to the ring. "Tell me, Tetsu, was that all is just a dream? Or am I dreaming right now?"

"What are you saying, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked with a worried look on his eyes. Aomine turned to him.

"Do you really forget him?" asked Aomine. "The miracle that did not become one of the 'Miracles'…" Aomine smiled at his description about Kagami. He picked up the basketball once again before playing it around. "The true light…"

"Aomine-kun, I think we should leave now…" Kuroko said. He really felt uncomfortable in this creepy court. What was Aomine doing here? What was Aomine talking about? He didn't know how to respond to Aomine's question, but the longer Kuroko stood in that place, the more creeps he got.

Kuroko almost jumped when suddenly, the gust of wind blew hard, taking along the leaves and sent a shiver down Kuroko's spine.

"Aomine-kun…"

Something inside his mind screamed to him to leave this place. Aomine didn't seem to care. The taller tanned boy kept looking at the orange ball before he dribbled it and jumped for a dunk. Aomine didn't smile. He didn't feel the same thrill as he went one-on-one with Kagami. He never thought he would say this, but Aomine already missed Kagami.

And what the fuck is going on?!

* * *

Kuroko followed Aomine home. Aomine seemed to be deep in thought, and Kuroko noticed that Aomine brought along the ball he found in that abandoned basketball court. The shorter boy wanted to remind Aomine it wasn't good to take other people's property, but at one look on Aomine's face, Kuroko knew Aomine wouldn't let the ball go. Now, they sat together in a train. Kuroko promised to take Aomine home, and from his story, it seemed like Generation of Miracles' get together outing was canceled.

Kuroko couldn't imagine how mad Akashi would be, since he came far away from Kyoto and Murasakibara had to come from Akita.

"Aomine-kun, you seemed to be quiet," Kuroko said. Aomine only gave a short 'hm' as an answer. "Well, you can tell me about… Kagami… then…" Kuroko said. "Earlier you said something about him being my true light or something…"

"Hey, Tetsu, do you know how your team managed to beat my team, or anyone from Generation of Miracles'?" Aomine asked. "Do you remember the matches?"

"Yes, of course," Kuroko said. "We all managed to beat you guys through hardwork and exhausting game…"

"Then can you remember your team's ace?"

"Hm? Of course. It's Kiyoshi-senpai. After he graduated though, Seirin never had a real ace."

Aomine could feel something clenched tightly in his chest. Why? Why suddenly Kagami's existences disappeared like a puff of smoke?

_Please forget about me._

How could he forget when he was the only one who could remember?

"Tell me Tetsu, how did Seirin managed to get to the final of the last Winter Cup then?" Aomine asked.

"I'm not sure… We're stronger than you think, Aomine-kun."

And yet, you forget about the person who made your team stronger, Aomine thought bitterly. He had to find the answer, and he needed it fast.

"Tetsu, there's this… uh… pretty guy in Yousen… I forgot his name… Himura or something… the shooting guard who used to accompany Murasakibara…" Aomine said.

"Ah? You mean Himuro-san? What about him?" Kuroko asked. Aomine sighed in relief as he knew Kuroko recognized the name. But, there was a big chance even that Himuro guy didn't remember his supposed to be brother. Aomine never really knew Himuro that much, but he knew the guy usually hanging around Murasakibara and Kagami's brother (or something like that). And yet, Aomine hoped maybe Himuro could give him some answer.

"I need his phone number," Aomine said.

"I don't have it. Let me ask Murasakibara-kun."

Kuroko quickly texted Murasakibara, and the tall purple haired boy replied it rather quick. Kuroko thanked Murasakibara before he forwarded the number to Aomine.

"Why do you need Himuro-san's number?" Kuroko asked.

"Because he was supposed to be Kagami's brother figure back in the United States," said Aomine as he quickly saved the number.

"Kagami is an American?" Kuroko asked, a little bit confused since 'Kagami Taiga' was a Japanese name.

"He's a returnee," Aomine mumbled.

Kuroko nodded. They finally stopped in front of Aomine's house. Aomine proceeded to get into the house while Kuroko stood near the gate. He looked up to Aomine and offered him a small smile.

"I hope you find him, Aomine-kun…" Kuroko said. He waved at Aomine and walked home.

Once again, the gust of wind caressed his face softly. Kuroko could feel his heart clenched tightly. Something was missing… Aomine said he was supposed to know Kagami better than Aomine himself. Kuroko couldn't remember it, no matter how hard he tried. Aomine had said something… Something about true light…

_"You'll always stand by the light. That's your basketball."_

He felt the shiver ran down his spine. It wasn't the coldness of the wind. Kuroko looked up to the sky.

It was…

"Kagami… -kun?"

* * *

**A/N : *Insert dramatic music***

**Well, that's it for today. I'm sorry for bad grammar. And... stay tune for the next chapter~ Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is the third chapter of "Of Fate and Miracle"! Thank you for the readers and reviewers who have faved and followed this story. I love you~ While writing this chapter, I kept listening to One OK Rock, and two songs struck me in the head of how those song would be very suitable for this story~ So the soundtrack for this FF is...**

**"The Beginning" by One OK Rock**

**"Wherever You Are" by One OK Rock**

**(Think about it as opening song and ending song)**

**Well, it's not that important. Enjoy the chapter, and I know, grammar and I aren't the best buddies~**

* * *

**Of Fate and Miracle**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Questions**

* * *

"_There is no proof, but they all sense it. They are all geniuses that appear once in a decade. The only ones that can counter such overwhelming talents one-on-one are the Generation of Miracles alone. Players who are on the same level as them don't exist, even if they do appear, they'll be in a very distant future. That was how it was suppose to be…"_

* * *

Aomine was twirling the phone in his hand. He wasn't sure about what tosay if he called Himuro. Would that guy even remember Kagami? Every existence of Kagami Taiga had disappeared. No one remembered him, not even the rest of Generation of Miracles, not even Kuroko who was supposed to be Kagami's best friend for three years. Aomine looked at the number on his cell phone's screen.

"Dai-chan, you're here?"

Aomine's ears perked up as he heard that familiar voice. Momoi! He thought the girl had gone with Kuroko or something. It seemed like Akashi's get together plan had failed. Now the shorter red head would kill him for sure.

"Dai-chan, I'm coming in~!" Momoi opened Aomine's bedroom door. The girl frowned at the sight of Aomine who was still lying on his bed, cell phone in hand. The pink haired girl sighed. "What's wrong with you today? Akashi-kun was furious."

"Go away, Satsuki!" Aomine yelled as he tried to ignore the girl.

"Nope. I'm gonna stay until you tell me what's wrong. Tetsu-kun has explained things to Akashi, so I don't think he would kill you," Momoi said. "But seriously, Dai-chan. You should tell me what happened. You keep saying something about this 'Kagami' guy or something…"

"Well, you wouldn't understand. Now, leave."

"No. Not until you answer my question," the girl said stubbornly.

Aomine sighed. It was no use to keep arguing with Momoi like this. She would never back down. It'll be best if Aomine just simply answered the question and got away with it.

"So, Dai-chan… You never really answered Akashi-kun's question. Who is this Kagami?" Momoi asked.

Aomine considered his answer for awhile.

"Hey, Satsuki… You remember, back in middle school, people called us 'Generation of Miracles'… Five basketball prodigies that appear once in a decade. We're become stronger and stronger, until no one could beat us," Aomine said as Momoi kept listening to him. "I grew to despise basketball, right? I didn't come to practice anymore because I'm simply become too strong and no one could beat me but me."

"Ah… It's been a long time since I heard that catchphrase…" Momoi mumbled. Aomine threw her a glare. "Eeek! Please go on…"

"And _he_ appeared in front of us, challenged us. He is the only person who is able to beat us," Aomine smiled softly at the memories of each matches with Kagami's team. The red head kept surprising him with his growth and what seemed to bottomless talents. "The true light and his fated shadow… The miracle who did not become one of the 'Miracles'… The last to be awaken to his talent… The one who forced open the gate that only the 'Miracles' could enter. He is the one who changes us all. To make me and Tetsu love basketball once again, the one who made Murasakibara never give up his basketball after being defeated."

"And Kagami did all of that?" Momoi asked.

"Why do you think I come to practice after all those years?" Aomine asked.

"Well, Tetsu-kun's team indeed defeating you, so I think you thought you need to practice more?" Momoi offered her answer. Aomine scoffed. "Then why… Why such important people disappear? We're supposed to know him, right?" Momoi looked up to Aomine's face. "Why do we forget about him? And why Dai-chan is the only one to remember?"

Aomine sighed as once again, he twirled the phone in hand.

"And that is the questions I cannot answer yet…"

* * *

The name was so familiar for Kuroko. It felt like he had called it for countless times. Kagami-kun… But why he couldn't remember anything? He couldn't remember who 'Kagami-kun' was, and yet, he felt so familiar with it. Maybe it was because Aomine had said the name for quite some time today? Kuroko wasn't sure. He got no memories of 'Kagami-kun'. It was just like a name that suddenly popped up in his mind.

Kuroko walked home, trying to analyze the situation. He had called Akashi earlier, explaining what happened to Aomine. The red-headed captain seemed wasn't that angry anymore, and yet, Kuroko could still feel the killing intent eve through the phone. After Akashi ended the call, Kuroko walked slowly to his house, still deep in thought.

Kuroko opened his cell phone and called one number he had in his mind.

"_Hello~_" he could hear a cheerful voice over the phone.

"Hello, Coach," Kuroko said.

"_Ah, Kuroko-kun! Can I help you?_" Aida Riko asked.

"I have something I rather ask directly to you. Can I come over to your house?" Kuroko asked.

"_Sure. Just come over. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are here, hangover after last night! I told them not to drink too much_," Aida said.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He ended the call and walked to Aida's house. After she graduated, Aida Riko continued her education to university, and kept her position as the coach of Seirin basketball team. At the farewell party yesterday, she showed up along with Hyuuga Junpei, the former captain of Seirin and Kiyoshi Teppei, the founder of Seirin basketball team. Both of them now were also in university. Hyuuga was still playing in university league, while Kiyoshi resigned from basketball because of his knee injury.

After a few minutes' walk, he arrived at Aida's household. There was a gym downstairs, while Aida's family lived upstairs. Kuroko walked up the stairs. He greeted Aida Kagetora, Riko's father, and continued to the family room upstairs.

"Coach?" he knocked at the door. Aida Riko opened the door and smiled at Kuroko. The brunette let the boy in. In one corner of the room, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga slumped on the couch. The curtain was drawn closed.

"Hey, Kuroko. Sorry 'bout that idiots. I told them not to drink too much. This is what happened," said Aida. "WAKE UP!" she shouted at the boys.

"Not… so loud… Riko…" Kiyoshi mumbled.

"Shut up, Coach…" Hyuuga said.

"Kuroko's here," Aida said. "Well, you said you want to talk about something. It seemed urgent. What is it?" Aida turned to Kuroko.

Kuroko took a seat infront of Aida. He tried to formulize a question in his mind while the female Seirin coach waiting.

"Coach, do you know 'Kagami-kun'?"

* * *

Akashi went back to Kyoto that day. His plan was ruined, and he absolutely positive, he would kill Aomine Daiki. But, just seeing the taller tanned boy, Akashi knew something was wrong. Aomine seemed to be panicked for no apparent reason (well, maybe there _was_ a reason), and kept repeating things about a 'Kagami'. Akashi sighed. He leaned more to his seat as the view outside moved very fast. Akashi closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep.

"_Are you saying… you don't know who Kagami Taiga is?"_

Akashi frowned. Aomine Daiki accused him of not knowing something as if that thing was the common knowledge everyone knew. But watching the rest of Miracles' expressions, Akashi could see the same look of confusion as Aomine lashed out. He watched Aomine took off, and he could feel the anger started to boil, and yet, he decided to ask Kuroko to follow Aomine.

Had he become soft?

Usually he would order Aomine to stay, and nothing the tanned boy could do about it. Yet now, he let Aomine stormed off and told Kuroko to follow him. Since when did he become this soft? Akashi slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the scenery outside, still deep in thought.

Kagami… Taiga…

* * *

Midorima just arrived at his home, after taking a bus. Midorima could still remember how Akashi was bit pissed off when Aomine suddenly took off. Kise and Kuroko called him back, but it seemed like the Touou's ace didn't care about that call. Akashi then told Kuroko to follow Aomine. Midorima only sighed. Something was weird with Aomine today. He knew it since he heard it in Oha-Asa this morning.

Bad day for Virgo because they'd lose something very important today.

This was what Oha-Asa talking about. Aomine should've brought his lucky item today (tiger phone strap) to prevent that, but since Aomine Daiki was never the one to trust that kind of things, he probably didn't know it.

Midorima's forehead wrinkled as he recalled the name Aomine kept saying. Was that someone who was important? Aomine wasn't usually losing his cool, but he was certainly panicked back there. As if something important was taken from him. Midorima glanced at the pink towel in his hand (his lucky item for today). He returned to his room and turned his laptop on before he started to find who Kagami Taiga was.

Nothing coming up.

Midorima sighed. He couldn't find anything, Momoi seemed didn't know. Only Aomine Daiki who reacted weirdly.

A loud thud made Midorima turned from his seat when he looked down and see his cell phone was dropped to the floor, and the button was pushed, revealing the record of this morning Oha-Asa.

"_For Leo~ today might not be a good day! It's really hard to be apart from your love ones, nee~? But, cheer up! Everything's going to be alright if you trust them! Lucky item for today? An orange basketball~!_"

Midorima stopped for awhile. He picked up the phone and turned the recorder off before he looked at his cell phone screen.

_Leo…?_

_Kagami… Taiga…_

* * *

"Ah, Kurokocchi? Is Aominecchi alright? He seemed off back then…" Kise phoned Kuroko as he was on his way back to Kanagawa.

"_He's okay right now,_" Kuroko answered over the phone.

Kise rubbed his head and faked a relived sigh.

"Good to hear that. I'll call him then," Kise said. He closed the line and looked up at the ceiling of train. He was on his way home to Kanagawa now. But since he left the rendezvous spot after Aomine sudden departure, Kise kept thinking. Aomine was acting weird today, and he didn't understand.

"_Are you saying… You don't know who Kagami Taiga is?"_

Aomine sounded hurt back then. Kise looked out of the window, towards the scenery which moved very fast. He was deep in his thought when his cell phone buzzed, indicating an incoming text message. From Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kise smiled as he remembered how his senpai kept watching over the team even though he was already graduated from high school. Kise looked through the message that reminded him about team's farewell party the day after tomorrow. After texting Kasamatsu back, Kise closed his inbox and stared at his cell phone wallpaper.

There was a photo taken, after his first Winter Cup in high school. He smiled at the photo. Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, even Akashi in it. But there was something bothering him. A single lonely orange basketball, right between Kuroko and Aomine. It just stood there, lonely. Kise was wondering why he didn't realize that odd ball before.

"It wasn't supposed to be there, was it?" Kise mumbled. He opened his photo gallery on the phone and browsed for the said picture. The basketball was still there. A bit awkward. Kise was getting more confused.

"_After all, life is about challenges! Without strong opponents, living isn't fun. It's perfect if I can't win!_"

"Huh?" Kise's eyes widened. He looked out of the window once again at the reddish sky of twilight. The color reminded him of something. Something… Something important…

"Kagami…cchi?"

* * *

Murasakibara munching on his snack. He'd be back to Akita, and it was annoying he came all the way to Tokyo for nothing. The purple haired teen munched his snack without any care to the world as he watched the view from the bus's window. Today was really annoying.

But the name of "Kagami Taiga" kept ringing in his ears. Somehow, when he heard that name, his blood boiled. He felt anger and respect at the same time. Respect? Murasakibara never really understood that word. He respected Akashi, and just that. But the name 'Kagami Taiga' brought a different kind of respect in him. What was that?

"I want to ask Muro-chin~" Murasakibara mumbled. He took another bite of his snack. "Who is this 'Kaga-chin' person really~?"

Murasakibara Atsushi really felt annoyed right now.

* * *

"…_What they heard was the sound of the gate - the sound of the gate that only extraordinary geniuses can enter - being forced open."__  
__―__Tadatoshi Fujimaki__,__Kuroko No Basuke 10_

* * *

**A/N : Done! Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : This is the fourth chapter of "Of Fate and Miracle"... I'm really sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing... Hope everything will clear up in the next chapter~**

**Thank you for all who left reviews and faves, and follows... I really appreciate it... Sorry if I can't reply your review, but I'll try next time...! XD**

**Bad grammar is bad. Sorry. But, enjoy this chapter~ Please review~**

* * *

**Of Fate and Miracle**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Holes**

* * *

"_At that moment, what Kagami felt was no longer frustration or defeat. It was a pure feeling of respect. Because Aomine had reached the pinnacle as a basketball player."__  
__―__Tadatoshi Fujimaki__,__Kuroko No Basuke 15_

* * *

_The sky was red… the color of twilight. Red. Like blood. Crimson. Like rose. But in whole equation of the color of red, there was something. The bright smile, the challenge, the one that made him pushed his ability to the limit…_

"_Head in the game, Ahomine!"_

_Aomine Daiki looked up. He didn't know when red become his favorite color._

_Akashi's hair was also red, but it was different. He liked this one. Dark red… Crimson… Like blood, roses, and … the evening sky. On that person face, there was a smug smile, challenging Aomine as he dribbled the orange ball, ready to attack. Aomine returned the smile with his initial smirk._

"_Heh… I'm just going easy on you, Bakagami…"_

_The red tiger in front of him didn't anything as he saw a hole in Aomine's defence and charging forward. But, Aomine's quick reflex managed to catch up, and with a very skilled risky movement he had steal the ball from the red head. Slow down, change of pace, cross over, the red head followed his movement. They jumped to shoot._

_Crazy leg you got there… Do you have wings, or something?_

_Aomine maneuvered mid-air and threw his formless shot. The ball swished smoothly into the hoop. They landed._

"_I win," two words from Aomine and the red had fuming._

"_One more time!"_

"_Idiot… I'm tired."_

"_I'll win next time! I'm gonna beat you, y'hear that?!"_

"_Yeah, yeah… sure… Good luck with that."_

_They sat on the side of the court, looking up at the crimson sky. The red-head beside him gulped down the water from his bottle before he threw it over to Aomine. Aomine caught it easily and drank for himself. No words spoken between them. Only the slightly cold breeze of wind which caressed their hair softly._

"_Quit that deep-in-thought look, Ahomine. It's creepy!" the red head tossed over a towel._

"_Huh? Shut up, Bakagami," Aomine said. He used the towel to wipe the sweats before he put it round his neck. Aomine glanced at the red head's direction. "Say, I've got one question for you…"_

"_Hm? Shoot," the red head said nonchalantly._

"_Why am I the only one who remembers you?"_

* * *

"Kagami Taiga?" Aida Riko asked.

"Yes," Kuroko answered.

"Hmmm… Never heard that name before…" Aida said as she tried to dig up her memory. "Am I supposed to know him?"

"He's a basketball player…"

"From which school?"

"Our school."

"Huh?" Aida Riko threw an 'are-you-kidding-me' look at Kuroko. "Year?"

"Apparently mine."

Aida Riko took a deep breath. Did Kuroko just hit his head or something? She didn't know any Kagami Taiga, not from school, not from the basketball team, and of course not in Kuroko's years. Four people were in the same grade as Kuroko; Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, and Kuroko himself. No one named 'Kagami Taiga' ever went to Seirin, or to basketball team in this case. Aida explained this to Kuroko, looking at him with puzzled expression on her face.

"Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, how about you?" asked Aida. "Does the name 'Kagami Taiga' ring a bell?"

It took them a long time to answer, but both were saying they didn't know.

"Why do you asked about him, Kuroko? Who is he actually?" Aida asked.

"I don't know… But I supposed he is somewhat important for us…" Kuroko said. "None of you remember?"

Three of his senpais shook their heads. Kuroko sighed. He knew it. He couldn't remember Kagami either. Only the name. The name was so familiar, and somewhere, deep down in his heart, Kuroko knew that Kagami was his precious person. His important person… Aomine-kun remembered everthing about Kagami, but why can't he? The thought seemed to bother Kuroko so much, and he had to find the answers.

"Ah, maybe I got it somewhere in my notes…" Aida said. "Wait here."

The girl jumped from her seat and went somewhere. Kuroko, Kiyoshi, and Hyuuga only stared, waiting until she came back with a stack of notebooks. Some were new, some were worn out. Seeing a puzzled look on Kuroko's face, Aida smiled as she patted the stack.

"This is my notebooks as the coach. I kept record of everything, every development, personal data, tactics, attack and defensive pattern, including every each of our play, and any other data," Aida explained. "Maybe we'll find a clue in here, though it is unlikely. But it's better if we tried, right?"

They investigated the book. Kuroko wasn't really surprised when he saw no such name as 'Kagami Taiga' in any page of the notebooks. It got the information about very single players alright, but none of them named Kagami Taiga. Kuroko knew it was a futile effort after all. There was nothing he could do to find Kagami. He couldn't even remember who he was anyway! And why only Aomine who could remember him.

"This is weird…" said Aida after two hours they spent reading the notebooks (even Hyuuga and Kiyoshi decided to help).

"Why is that, Coach?" asked Kuroko.

"This is the attack pattern we've been used for quite sometimes, right? I made this pattern by considering the strength of each individual in Seirin basketball team, but I never thought I'd make something like…" Aida said as she laid down the book on the floor so everyone could see what she was talking about. "We used this strategy to win our match, but this doesn't make any sense."

"Hmm… why?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Because there's no way we could win by using this strategy with our members," said Aida. "You see, in this simulation model, we centered the attack pattern around our two weapons. The question is, who are they?"

"Well, it's easy… It's Kuroko, right?" said Hyuuga.

"And the other one?" Aida asked. Hyuuga thought for awhile despite the pounding in his head.

"Kiyoshi, right?" he said finally.

"Then who will guard our inside?" Aida asked calmly. "Kuroko-kun himself cannot be the only pivot on our attacks. Not according to my note. We will need another key player here."

"Then how…?"

"I don't know…" said Aida with a puzzled look in her eyes. She took another notebook and analyzed the strategy she had made all these years. Seirin's first year's patterns, and then the second year when Kuroko and new players joined their team. It changed a lot, and yet, it was still didn't match with the player data Aida had. They were missing a big hole here, and she didn't know what was supposed to fill the hole.

This was getting confusing.

* * *

_The crimson sky was hovering above them. Aomine could see the silhouette of birds coming back to their nests somewhere. The red head next to him hadn't answered his question, but Aomine didn't feel an urge to force an answer out of him. So, he chose to wait. Aomine was amazed by himself since he knew he never had enough patience to wait for something like this._

"_I was wondering…" the red head finally said to lied down on the grass and closed his eyes for quite a long time. Aomine wondered if the red head was fallen asleep. But he opened those fiery red eyes and looked into Aomine's deep blue one._

"… _Am I hurting you, Aomine?"_

* * *

"Holes?" Kuroko said, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, holes. I know I'm not this careless with my data," Aida opened her other notebooks. "Why was I making a strategy that we couldn't use? We clearly missed one element in these strategies, and yet, _I_ thought about it was possible."

"May you're just mistaken?" asked Hyuuga, though he wasn't sure Aida had ever made any mistake in their training regiment or her notes. Hyuuga thought he had better chance finding Tokugawa's treasure than seeing Aida Riko made these kinds of mistakes.

"Are you underestimating me, Hyuuga-kun~?" Aida asked with her dangerously sweet smile and murderers' aura around her.

"N-no, C-Coach!" Hyuuga said quickly.

All of them were now busy with their own thought. It was certainly odd. There was no way Aida Riko would've made this kind of mistakes. Things just didn't add up perfectly, since they lost one coefficient in the whole equation. Aida Riko pulled out her cell phone and called one number she had remembered.

Maybe Momoi Satsuki would have an answer.

* * *

_Aomine could see the sad look in those crimson orbs. This red-haired boy didn't answer Aomine's question. As if… He couldn't answer it. Not because he didn't want to. The red head lied on his side, and let his gaze met Aomine's. Aomine couldn't read that face. He didn't know what the red head was thinking about. Only the sad look._

_Aomine reached out his hand. He did something he thought he didn't dare to do._

_Softly he touched the red head's cheek, softly, caressing every feeling. At first, he thought the red head would back out, yelled at him or something. But instead, Aomine found the red head leaned in into his touch, close his eyes as if he tried to savor every moments and the feeling of Aomine's warm hand on his cheek. The red head covered Aomine's hand with his own. Slowly but sure, he brought Aomine's palm to his lips and kissed it. Just a like touch, but the force could send the warmth into the pit of Aomine's stomach._

_The red head moved his lips and kissed Aomine's finger tips with the same passion before he looked up at Aomine's face. The red head sat up from his position until he came face to face with Aomine. Slowly, he positioned their hands until their palms met each other and their fingers entwined together._

_Aomine leant down slightly until their foreheads rest against each other and Aomine could feel the red head's soft breath against his face._

"_Am I hurting you, Aomine?" the red head asked once again, softly, quietly, like the caressed of soft wind against his ears._

_Aomine didn't answer._

_He couldn't answer._

* * *

Momoi had returned to her home after talking to Aomine. She sighed as she looked up at the soft pink ceiling of her room and thought about what Aomine just told her. Kagami Taiga… _Kagamin_… Momoi thought. Something was bothering her. In her head, there was something… definitely something was missing. Momoi got up from her bed, and almost unconsciously, she went to her closet and pulled out a simple box.

She opened the box and found her notebooks. Every data of every basket player… Including their habit, their potential, their training… Everything. Several books were labeled for Seirin. Momoi took one of them and scanning every page to see if there was something… or anything indicating the existence of Kagami Taiga.

But nothing.

The name didn't come up.

Momoi's phone buzzed, indicating incoming call. She looked at the screen and saw the name of Seirin's coach on it. She picked up.

"Riko-chan?" Momoi greeted the caller.

"_Ah, Satsuki-san? I was wondering if you could help me with something…_"

From the tone of the female coach, Momoi could guess.

"It's about Kagamin, isn't it?"

"'_Kagamin'?_"

"Kagami Taiga," Momoi said. "I'm sorry, Riko-chan. Aomine-kun told me about him, but I cannot remember him. There was no trace of Kagami Taiga in my notebooks…" _And yet, somehow I know he should've been there._

"_I know. But I want you to check on something. Do you still have your notes about the strategy and plays you used against Seirin?_"

"Yes, I have. What about it?"

"_I need you to check on it_."

Momoi followed Aida's instruction over the phone as she flipped her notebook and stopped. The stats… The strategy… The data… All seemed wrong… She flipped another notebook on Seirin, and her eyes getting wider at what she had found.

"R-Riko-chan… It can't be…" Momoi said to the phone.

"_You see it too, yes?_"

"But I don't have any data on him! If I made this, there was supposed to be something… or anything about him…! It can't be…" Momoi's quick mind was working at full speed, trying to analyze everything she had, every data provided, every proof. There was something missing. A single coefficient in a whole equation…

"_I'm afraid it's true, Satsuki-san…_" Aida Riko said over the phone. There was a dark tone in her voice. "_It seemed like the existence of Kagami Taiga, every memories of him… Had been deleted._"

* * *

"_I cannot stay, Aomine…"_

_The red head said softly._

Please stay… _Aomine begged. Aomine could feel their entwined fingers became tighter. The red head squeezed his hand softly. Aomine closed his eyes, enjoying the other's warmth bathe him with a soothing presence. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to let go of these hands. He wanted to be here._

This is where I belong…

"_No, Aomine…" the red head put their entwined hands down and looked into Aomine's dark blue orbs with a sad, soft gaze that made Aomine's heart clench tightly._

"_I cannot stay…" the red head said._

"_Then let me come with you…" Aomine whispered._

"_It doesn't work that way…"_

"_Then why am I the only one who remembers you?" Aomine repeated his question._

_Again, no answer. Only the sad look, that was all Aomine got._

"_Am I hurting you, Aomine?"_

_There was a flash of white light, engulfing him. Suddenly, he couldn't see the crimson sky… He couldn't see the fiery red orbs staring into his soul. He couldn't see anything. Only white. White… with no ends._

_And then darkness._

KAGAMI!

* * *

Aomine's eyes snapped open. He was panting and he could feel the sweat had formed a thin layer all over his body. He felt like he was having the hardest, most tiring basketball match of all time. He just lied on his bed; in his darken bed room, trying to control his breath. He let his eyes adjusted with the darkness around him. The only source of light was a thin ribbon of light, formed by his curtain from the street lamp outside his house. Aomine turned his head and looked at the glowing clock on his bed side table.

09:37 in the evening.

With wobbly legs, Aomine got up from his bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door slowly, went to the sink and splashed some water to his face. He looked into his reflection the mirror. He looked awful, with matted hair because of sweat. Without thinking, Aomine went into the shower and turned it on, didn't have slightest care that he still in the clothes he wore from this morning. He let the water soaked him wet, making the clothes stick to his body like second skin. After he satisfied, he turned off the shower and walked out of the bathroom, dripping water all over the place.

He took off his wet clothes, threw them into the dirty clothes pile, and reached for a towel to dry himself before he put on another clothes. Aomine felt hungry. He went down to the kitchen and saw his mother already prepared dinner for him, covered it in plastic wrap. Aomine ate it in silence, put the bowl and plate on the kitchen sink before he returned to his room.

He looked at his cell phone on his bed and picked it up. Opening his contact list, he saw one name he had been staring at this whole afternoon. Aomine sighed and decided to call that number.

He waited for awhile until someone pick up.

"_Hello?_" a voice from over the phone greeted him.

"I need your help."

"_Who is this?_"

"Aomine Daiki from Touou."

"_Ah, Aomine-kun? Sure. What can I help you with?_"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Kagami Taiga."

There was silence over the phone. One second became too long for Aomine, as he stood in his darkened bed room, a cell phone on his ear, waiting for one Himuro Tatsuya to have the answers of his question.

And yet, one question kept repeating in his mind, over and over again. In a soft voice like the caress of wind in his ears, asking the same question over and over again…

"_Am I hurting you, Aomine?"_

* * *

"_That's the bad part about Kagami. He can't separate between a fight and compassion... He's way too kind." _

—_Kiyoshi Teppei, Seirin's Centre No. 7—_

* * *

**A/N : I'm really sorry if this chapter is so confusing... Even_ I_ get confused... But... nah... It had to be done... Hope things will clear up in the next chapter.**

_**Coming up next : Aomine finally found the answers...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : This is the fifth chapter of "Of Fate and Miracle" and we're nearing the end of this story... maybe in one or two more chapters I'm not sure yet... In this chapter, you'll got your answer about who Kagami is... Ah, this chapter is sooo tiring since there's too many explanation~**

**Hope you like this chapter~ And thanks for the faves and follows... and reviews~ You guys know what keeps me going, really... ahahaha...**

* * *

**Of Fate and Miracle**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Answers**

* * *

"_Even if other people think it's meaningless, it's disgusting for me to quit, even when the possibility is zero. Therefore, I will never... Give up!"_

_~Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin's Sixth Man no. 11~_

* * *

There was a pregnant silence in the air. Aomine didn't move. He only looked down at his hand, as he remembered how the warm fingers filling the spaces between his. His chest clenched tightly at the memories of that vivid dreams. Everything was so perfect back then. But Aomine knew he had to find the answer. And Himuro Tatsuya might be his last hope.

"_Kagami Taiga…?_" Himuro repeated the name over the phone.

_Don't tell me you forget about him too…_ Aomine closed his eyes as dread came to his mind. Himuro was his last hope for a clue. A single clue for the whereabouts of Kagami.

"_Why do you know that name?_" the question came in a cold hiss, which sent the shiver down Aomine's spine. But it felt like the time stopped for awhile. Himuro recognized that name… He knew that name! Aomine couldn't help but smile brightly as he heard Himuro's cold question, but still, he knew him nonetheless! At least, Aomine could see a small hope of finding Kagami. He needed his answers.

"I don't know…" Aomine said to the phone. "Do you still remember him? Everyone else seemed to forget, and I figure you might know something…"

Aomine could hear Himuro cursed under his breath. Did he just do something wrong?

"_Where are you now?_" Himuro asked.

"At my home."

"_Does anyone know about him?_"

"Like I said, they seemed to forget. I tried to explain to them about Kagami, but I'm not sure if it works," Aomine said. What the hell was going on? Himuro sounded restless over the phone. As far as Aomine could remember, the man was usually calm and collected. Once again, he heard Himuro muttered something, but he didn't understand. Aomine decided to be patient and waited until Himuro said something. This was his only clue, and he didn't want to lose it. Not now. Not when he was getting so close to the answers…

He could hear Himuro sighed to calm himself down before he talked to Aomine once again.

"_I'll come to Tokyo tomorrow. Meet me at… Maji Burger, maybe? 10 o'clock. We need to talk,_" Himuro said. Aomine gave him an affirmation before he ended the call.

He threw his cell phone on the bed and sprawled himself, looking up at the dark ceiling of his room. He closed his eyes and a small smile bloomed on his face. For the first time for today, Aomine felt relaxed.

"Soon, Kagami…" Aomine whispered into thin air. Once again, Aomine fell into the dreamland, where the evening sky was red and he walked down the beautiful garden hand-in-hand with a certain crimson haired angel.

For now, he felt content.

* * *

Aomine arrived early at Maji Burger. He hadn't have breakfast, so he decided to order something. The usual teriyaki burger. He sat on an empty seat the corner and waited until Himuro showed up. He opened his cell phone and saw a few missed calls and texts from Momoi and Kuroko, asking him to come and joined them in Momoi's house. Aomine texted back to tell them he had an important thing to do this morning and told them to wait.

His eyes widened when his phone buzzed once again, indicating an incoming e-mail from Kuroko. Aomine opened it.

**It's about Kagami-kun.**

Aomine bit his lip. He was torn between waiting for Himuro, or going to Momoi's house. Both of them were about Kagami… A clue of Kagami's existence. But, Aomine decided to wait for Himuro first before he went to Momoi's. This was his closest clue.

Aomine texted Kuroko back, telling him he'd come later. He didn't want to tell Kuroko what he did this morning. If Himuro didn't bring good news… Aomine didn't want anyone to pity him. He'd find Kagami, one way or another. He finished his burger when a familiar figure entered the burger shop. He was pretty tall, with fair skin and slick dark hair covering one of his eyes. Even throughout three years, Himuro Tatsuya still hadn't change.

"Himuro!" Aomine called for him. Himuro turned and nodded at Aomine. Instead of his usual relaxed expression, Aomine could see a tense look on Himuro's face. The black haired male walked towards Aomine and took a seat in front of him.

"Long time no see, Aomine-kun," said Himuro calmly. "Though we never met each other directly before, but I saw your match."

Aomine nodded.

"You won't order anything?" Aomine asked.

"Maybe later. I came here to talk to you. You said you need my help," Himuro said. "And you said this is about Kagami Taiga," he added sharply. "How did you know that name? Why?"

"The same question I wanted to ask you. Everyone seemed to forget about him. No one recognized the name 'Kagami Taiga', or the fact he was the ace of Seirin and all that. But you… You're the only who react differently when I mentioned that name," Aomine explained. "He said once, you were like a brother figure to him. He called you his brother, so I thought you might know something."

Himuro sighed as he leaned into his seat. He looked at the younger guy in front of him. Aomine Daiki had changed a lot. Himuro couldn't help but smile. The dark blue haired boy in front of him looked so lost and desperate for an answer. He was indeed had some question to ask, and yet first he needed to know something. Himuro looked into Aomine's dark blue orbs with a curious gaze.

"Did you do something with Taiga before he disappeared?"

* * *

"Aomine-kun said he had something important to do," Kuroko said after he read the message from Aomine. "He'd been frantically looking for Kagami-kun yesterday, but when I told we have something to say about him…" Kuroko let his sentence hanging. "He replied your text, Momoi-san?"

"No," Momoi shook her head. They finally had lead of the existence of Kagami Taiga. Kuroko even came to her house with Aida Riko yesterday, brought along the notes (they didn't care if it was their respective teams' notes anymore) and analyzed all of it. Both girls had come into one conclusion.

Seirin had missing their ace.

Probably their strongest player, as Aomine had explained to both Kuroko and Momoi. Kuroko's new light, the miracle who did not become one of the Miracles… It all made sense now, though questions still lingering on everyone's mind. Why did they forget everything about Kagami Taiga? Why did he disappear—or as Aida would put it—being deleted? No memories, no photograph… Nothing. There were only the name and the proofs of his existence in their notes. The rest was blurry image of red.

Momoi bit her lips. She had tried to contact the rest of Generation of Miracles, trying to find anything she could use. Kise had sent her the odd picture he had. Momoi remembered this picture. This was taken after their first Winter Cup in high school. Everyone was here, before Momoi's eyes gaze at the cold feeling she felt when she looked at the picture closer. Between Kuroko and Aomine… The lonely basketball Kise had mentioned before… It was so wrong! Momoi thought. If she wasn't mistaken, she was the one who took this picture. There was no way she would take a picture with odd composition like this.

Kise was right. Everything didn't feel right.

Momoi moved closer to Kuroko as the girl rested her head on Kuroko's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun, why am I afraid?" asked Momoi.

"Momoi-san?"

"Why am I feeling uneasy?" she asked again. "If something happened to Dai-chan… If we could never find Kagamin…" she hid her face. Kuroko could only sigh and patted Momoi's head. Deep down, he felt it too. Deep down, Kuroko was afraid of what future might hold for Aomine. Kuroko knew he was lost. "I want to find the answers…"

"It's not _want_, Momoi-san. We _will_ find the answers," Kuroko said determined.

"_It's not _want_! We _will _become number 1!"_

Kuroko smiled softly as he remembered that sentence. Kagami-kun had said it. Long time ago, and yet, he couldn't remember. That guy inspired him; Kuroko could feel it in his heart. And then, why did he forget? Why only Aomine who could remember it all? Deep down, Kuroko felt a little bit of betrayal. Aomine said Kagami was supposed to be Kuroko's new light after he left him in high school. But why couldn't he remember?

The thought made Kuroko felt uneasy, but for the sake of Momoi, he knew he had to stay calm. Maybe he would find the answers… No… He _will_ definitely find the answers.

* * *

"Do you want to hear a story, Aomine-kun?" asked Himuro calmly as he looked into dark blue orbs in front of him.

"Huh?" Aomine didn't get it. He was here to get his answers, not listening to Himuro rambling about some nonsense. He had ignored Kuroko and Momoi's texts, and he didn't want to waste more time here if Himuro did not have the answer to his question.

"Humor me, Aomine-kun, I'm sure you'll get your answer soon," Himuro smiled softly. He answered it as if he could read Aomine's mind, but there was no way he could, right? This wasn't some sci-fi movie where someone had psychic ability to read other people's mind. But the smile on Himuro's face told him otherwise. Aomine decided to give it a shot.

"Shoot," said Aomine finally.

Himuro smiled as he folded his arms on the table.

"Long time ago, there was a man who was dubbed as the most gifted man of all. He had everything, he lived happily, and his life was perfect. People could look at him and thought, 'This man must be the happiest person on earth!' Until one day, he woke up and he just realized he had missed something in his whole life. His wealth and fame became curse as he found himself was alone without anyone, without any friends by his side. He watched as people laughed with each other, and yet, he was still alone. Suddenly, the happiness became loneliness, and he decided to stop what he was doing. He was drowning into despair and he came to despise the only thing he loved in his life.

"But do you know, Aomine-kun, when a human is in their weakest moment, in the depth of their despair, without them realizing it, they heart longing for something. Something to save them from the darkness. And thus, their desire took the form of what the human needed the most."

Aomine didn't understand where this story goes. It still hadn't answered his question, but he let Himuro finished his story-telling.

"You don't understand it, yet, do you? No wonder," Himuro said as he kept smiling. "You're not supposed to know this, but it seemed like Kagami Taiga had done something to disrupt the rules."

"Stop beating around the bush, and get to the point already," Aomine growled.

Himuro only chuckled.

"You aren't meant to remember Taiga's existence," said Himuro calmly. "Because Kagami Taiga is your savior. He was your 'other-self', the manifestation of your deepest desire on your weakest moment. His only existence was to save you. Nothing more. After he's done his purpose, he will disappear and no one ever remembered him." Himuro leant in and dropped his tone. "You're the one who created him, Aomine. A rival, a worthy opponent which make you can do your best and loves basketball once again."

Aomine didn't say anything. Was this guy had gone mental or something? First he told a weird story, now he was babbling about Kagami being this so-called 'other-self' and that Aomine had created him.

"Now that you don't need him anymore, he'd done his duty," Himuro said calmly. He looked at the tanned boy in front of him. He knew Aomine felt confused, startled… He didn't believe him, and Himuro understood this reaction. "Can you please wait here? I want to order something." Himuro got up from his seat and went to the counter, leaving Aomine alone in the table. Gave him time.

Aomine watched Himuro walked up to the counter. Kagami was there to save him? Aomine smiled as he remembered his conversation with Momoi years ago. Touou had lost to Seirin at that time, and Aomine found himself in a café with Momoi, drinking a cup of coffee. _'Do you believe in fate?'_ That was his question at that time. Was that fate? Aomine remembered the time he came to despise basketball… He was growing too strong, and no one came up to give him a decent fight. No one. People avoided him, they were afraid of him. He stopped coming to practice, and still, he was too strong. His gift had become curse.

Until _he _came.

Kuroko's new light. Was that fate? Or did he bring this to himself? He had waiting for Kagami Taiga. The one who made him fall in love with basketball all over again.

Kagami did save him; the dim light in the middle of darkness, reaching out for him; waiting for Aomine to take his hands. And he did. He took it, and let the light became brighter, helping him, took him to a place where he belonged. Until the darkness subside and he found himself in the most beautiful place ever.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Himuro came back with a tray of fries and coke. Aomine snapped back from his reverie and looked at the dark haired male in front of him.

"Who are you? How do you know a lot about me? And how can you still remember _him_?" Aomine asked.

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya. At least that's what most people know, anyway. And I know a lot of things, Aomine-kun. Not only you, but everything. I am what people might refer to avatar or supreme beings, or sometimes the truth, the manifestation of what people believes," Himuro said calmly. "In extreme cases, they might call me 'Kami'."

"You're crazy. Are you saying that you're a God?!" Aomine was getting angry. This guy talked in riddles and Aomine wasn't the mood of that shit!

"No, I'm not saying I'm God. People call me that but only in extreme cases. I'm only a mere observer, really, and I'd like to think myself as myself," said Himuro as he reached for his fries. "And I know about Taiga very well. I know him more than you ever know. But one thing seemed to be disrupted here. So, before I answer your questions, tell me, did Taiga do anything before his disappearance?"

Aomine remembered. Two days ago, the one-on-one on the street basketball court where Kagami beat him for the first time after all these years. Kagami's request to forget about him and a kiss on his forehead… The crimson sky over their head, just like in that dream…

Aomine told his story, his face was slightly flushed, especially when he reached the point where Kagami tip-toed and kissed his forehead. Himuro didn't say anything. He was just sat there and listened, occasionally reached for his fries and drank his coke.

"I see. Thank you, Aomine-kun," said Himuro. "Now, your question?"

Aomine took a deep breath.

"Who is Kagami Taiga actually?"

Himuro sipped his cola before he answered the question.

"Like I said before, Kagami Taiga is you 'other-self', the manifestation of your deepest desire during your weakest moment. He is your savior," said Himuro calmly. "His sole purpose is simple… To make you love the basketball you've despised so much so you can be happy. Simply as that. And now, he's fulfilled his duty, it's time for him to disappear. You weren't supposed to remember him, but it seemed like Taiga has touched a lot of soul around here to make his existence remained no matter what _we_ do to delete it."

"'Delete'?" asked Aomine.

"Erase, yeah. Usually, the 'other-self' is easy to be deleted because their existence only related to one or two person. Memories, physical evidence of him… It was easy to destroy. But it seemed like Taiga had done something that the 'other-self' weren't supposed to do. And this accident is rarely occurred. It might explained why you're the only one who can remember him like nothing happened."

"Why is that?" the question had bugging Aomine these days. Why he was the only one who could remember him?

Himuro took another sip of his coke.

"The forbidden thing that the 'other-self' weren't supposed to do is to fall in love with their 'real-self'," said Himuro. "And Taiga had succumbed to his feeling. Thus, it will disrupt the deletion process and you, the person he loved, still remember everything."

Aomine's mind flew to the vivid dream of crimson sky, the grass around the basketball court as he looked into those red sad eyes… The soft kisses… Aomine felt his heart beating faster and the feel of butterflies in his stomach. Himuro's words sunk into his brain…

_Kagami loved him…_

_He loved him…_

_The person that Kagami Taiga loved is Aomine Daiki…_

"Taiga himself might not know this," said Himuro. "He knew he was in love with you, but he didn't know what the consequence is. Taiga weren't supposed to fall in love. Not with you, not with any other person. His sole being is only temporary in this world because _you_ created him because you _need_ him at the moment. When you're done, it's time for him to go."

No… It can't be serious, right? Aomine hadn't done with him! He hadn't! Kagami hadn't beaten him in one-on-one—no, he _had_ beaten him. On the graduation, he beat him, fulfilling his purpose. And his gone. He left nothing but the memories of him in Aomine's mind.

"If you said I was the one who created him… then what about his stories? He's meeting with you… His family background… everything?" Aomine asked. "What about that Alex chick he said to be his master?"

"It's implanted memories. None of that were real, but Taiga believes it was. As for Alex, she's like me. She has to make sure that Taiga was in the right track and he will meet you here," Himuro smiled. "It's sad, huh? Taiga always believe he has a father, and yet, have you ever seen him? The father? No? Well, that's because that man doesn't exist. His only existence is in Taiga's mind. But when the time came, Taiga realized who he was, and he remembers who he really is. He begged me to let him stay until graduation, but it seemed like it was a mistake," Himuro explained, still with calm expression. "Do you get your answers, Aomine-kun?"

"What will you do now?" asked Aomine. "You've tell me everything, what will you do now? Erase my memories too?"

"Yes. No one supposed to know about this 'other-self' thing. We don't want to disrupt the flow of fate," said Himuro. "Some of your friend might start to realize about the existence of Taiga, but I will deal with them later."

No… Aomine didn't want to forget! He didn't want to forget that bright smile, the fiery eyes as they stood on the court… No… he didn't want to forget about that! _Kagami… Kagami…_ He didn't want to forget his true light… Kagami saved him, right? He returned the light to Aomine's dark world; he offered his hand and smile… Now, he had to forget him? He didn't want that! He only wanted Kagami back… To feel his warmth… And the fact that Kagami loved him… He loved him…

_Am I hurting you, Aomine?_

_Dammit, Bakagami, you did! You're hurting me here… You're hurting me by the fact that I can't stay by your side… You're hurting me here because we can't be together… You're hurting me by make me missing your warmth… It's not fair, Bakagami…!_

Aomine sat there, looking down at his hands. He wanted to cry. He was angry, disappointed, frustrated, sad… hurting. He wanted to punch something. Anything. If they weren't meant to be together since the beginning, why did you fall in love with me, Kagami? Why couldn't you just disappear like you were supposed to do? Why do you make me remember?

_You asked me to forget about you, and yet, your feeling to me made me remember…_

_It wasn't fair…_

Himuro kept silent as he watched Aomine struggled with his own mind. It must be painful. For a Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga was like his own little brother. He never denied it. Hundreds, thousands 'other-self' have existed in this world, but he always felt Kagami Taiga was different. He touched other people here. He wasn't only save Aomine, but he saved everyone he met. Himuro remembered the pale blue haired kid… The so-called shadow… Taiga saved him… just like he saved the rest of Generation of Miracles and all the people he came into contact with.

He always knew Kagami Taiga was different.

And to fall in love with the dark-blue haired teen in front of him. Himuro wanted to smile. A sad smile when he thought of how hard it must be to be haunted by the existence of someone no one could ever remember. Aomine Daiki didn't want to forget. Himuro could clearly see that from the teen's eyes.

He sighed. Well, he always had a soft-spot for Taiga; that's what Alex told him. But he couldn't help it. Kagami Taiga was different, and Alex knew it. He defied everything. And Himuro wanted to see it… Just how far this story could go and how will it end… He smiled as he leant closer to Aomine and dropped his voice until it became a whisper.

"Let me ask you one question, Aomine-kun," said Himuro which snapped the dark-blue haired male back to reality. "We know Taiga loved you so much, but do you love him back?"

Aomine's eyes widened at the question.

_Does he love Kagami? The way the red head loves him?_

Aomine remembered the way their fingers entwined in the dream, the soft kisses, Kagami's warm breath on his face as they rest their foreheads against each other's. Aomine closed his eyes as he remembered those feelings.

_Am I hurting you, Aomine?_

_Yes, idiot!_

_Why?_

Silence.

_Why?_

Aomine refrained from his monologue. Yes, why?

"Aomine-kun?" Himuro called. "Well?"

"Well, I—"

_Damn, it's unfair, Kagami…_!

Aomine closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he gave his answer.

_It's unfair…_

* * *

**A/N : Ooooh~! Cliffhanger~! What will happen next? Hm? Hm? Well, review if you want the answer~ XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : The sixth chapter of "Of Fate and Miracle"... thank you very much for the review...**

**And here, I want to remind you that the next chapter will probably be the LAST chapter. I'm going to make a sequel of this, so if you'd like it, please leave a review and tell me about your opinion~!**

**The story won't end here, but Aomine and Kagami's journey is nearing its end before we entered the new chapter of their life. So, stay tune and enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry for bad grammar though... -_-**

* * *

**Of Fate and Miracle**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Decision"**

* * *

_"I won't say you'll definitely be able to do it if you don't give up. But if you do give up, then there'll definitely be nothing."_

_~Aomine Daiki, Touou's Power Forward no. 5~_

* * *

_The same red sky, the same red head, and the same basketball court. Aomine turned to his side as he lied on the grass with the sleeping red head next to him; sleeping soundly. Aomine smiled at the sight. He reached out his hand, brushing of the hair strands that blocked him from the view of the red head's face._

_"Hm? Aomine…?"_

_The red head mumbled groggily as he opened his eyes and yawned. Aomine couldn't help but think of how cute the red head looked right now._

_"Hey," Aomine whispered._

_"Hey," the red head whispered back. "You're coming back here?"_

_"I guess… Maybe I just can't leave you alone."_

_"You're gonna hurt yourself."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Now you know?"_

_"Yes. Kinda."_

_"It's too late, though."_

_"No… Not too late."_

* * *

"Well, I—" Aomine couldn't finish his sentence. He was confused. Did he really love Kagami? He liked being around him. Besides, Kagami was his worthy rival. Every time he was around the red head, he would have that warm fuzzy feeling inside him. Kagami seemed to be always radiating a certain heat that made people drawn to him. Was that part of his 'other-self' quirk or something?

Or was it love?

Himuro seemed can see the bewilderment in Aomine's mind. He smiled. Aomine started to question himself now. He still hadn't found his answer yet. It was only a simple yes-no question, and yet, it wasn't that easy to answer. Himuro had explained about the 'other-self', and now, Aomine wasn't sure if his feeling was merely attraction because Kagami was the one he needed, or something deeper.

Sometimes the simplest question could have the most difficult answer.

If Himuro hadn't explained about Kagami's true self, Aomine would easily said 'yes' without over thinking it. But, Himuro had to make sure that Aomine knew what he was doing. He didn't want to hurt Taiga. He had to know…

"I'm sorry, Himuro," said Aomine. "I can't answer that. I'm not really sure…"

Himuro smiled a bit. Maybe a little pushes…?

"You don't have to answer me right away," said the black haired male. "But, this next question is more important…"

Another question? What was this, a pop quiz?

Himuro only smiled as if he could read Aomine's mind and calmly drank his coke.

"Do you want him back?" asked Himuro.

"Yes." This time Aomine answered without hesitation.

"Then how far will you go to get him back?"

"I don't care how far it'll take." As long as I can have him back…

It was a bit selfish, wasn't it? Aomine wanted to have Kagami back, knowing the red head loved him and yet, he wasn't even sure about his own feeling. He missed Kagami, yes. He was shocked when no one seemed to be remembered him. He felt hurt, knowing that Kagami had to leave him here alone with the memories of him. And yet, Aomine still indecisive about his own feeling for that certain red head.

"Aren't you a bit cruel, Aomine-kun?" asked Himuro. "You said you don't love him, and yet you want him back, knowing you will never return his feeling for you. Don't you think you'll hurt him? Watching the person you love was so close, yet so far?"

"I'm not saying I don't love him! It's just… I don't know, okay?! I don't know if it was supposed to be love or just merely attraction because he was what I was longing for!" Aomine fused. His outburst seemed to attract some attention, but neither Aomine nor Himuro cared.

"You are indecisive. You're questioning yourself too much," Himuro said.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you lecturing me about how I should feel!"

"But I'm the one who could bring him back."

Aomine stopped. He looked at the slick haired male in front of him, giving his usual calm and secretive smile. Himuro could bring Kagami back…? Did he just want to get Aomine's hope high before crushing it down?

"You could… bring him back…?" Aomine asked.

"Oh, it might be against the rules, but this isn't science, so the rules can be bent. That's why I asked you, how far will you go to get him back?" Himuro let out a small chuckle. "I have another interesting story here. About two lovers who were separated by death. The grief was overwhelming after the lost of his loved one, so the man decided to go to the world of death to bring back his lover, no matter what the obstacle would be.

"Now how about you, Aomine-kun? Would you go to hell and back if it could bring him back to you?" Himuro asked.

"I…" well, would he?

"You don't have to answer this now, Aomine-kun. Think about it, and call me after you make your decision," said Himuro as he stood up. "And one more thing, about that story? The man failed. He couldn't trust his lover to follow him to the man's world and broke his agreement to the king of the underworld, so they got separated forever. There was no second chance," Himuro smiled at the dark blue-haired teen. "It was nice to talk to you, Aomine-kun. Whatever your decision is, I'll be waiting for your call."

* * *

_"Oi, Bakagami… Do I love you?" Aomine asked out of the blue._

_"Huh? How am I supposed to know that?" the red head asked him back._

_"Well, you love me, right? And do you think I love you?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I'm not so sure…"_

_"If you're not sure with your own feeling, how am I supposed to know how you feel? I'm not a mind reader, Ahomine."_

_"But you're my 'other-self', right?"_

_"So?"_

_"Aren't you supposed to know?"_

_The red head rolled from his position so now he was on his stomach with his elbows supported his upper body as his face was now hovering above Aomine. Aomine could see the pink hue of the other's face as they were merely a few inches gap between them. The red head said softly to him,_

_"No matter how you feel, whether you love me or not, I will always love you. Even when we can't be together…"_

* * *

Aomine knocked at Momoi's door, waiting for the pink haired girl to open up. He waited until he heard the footsteps coming towards the door. Aomine was greeted by the sight of Momoi and Kuroko, waiting for him to say something. They seemed to be surprised seeing the solemn look on Aomine's face.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked slowly.

"Dai-chan, please come inside," said Momoi as she let the dark-blue haired boy in. "Something happened?"

Aomine didn't answer. Momoi led both boys to the living room. Her parents weren't home, so there would be no one that could interrupt their talk. Aomine sat down on the couch as he looked at his hands, deep in thought.

"Aomine-kun? You've been awfully quiet…" said Kuroko. "Something happened this morning."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Kuroko and Momoi could read pass him like an open book. That was the perk if you spent too many times with certain people. They could read your minds and knew that something was wrong. Aomine sighed. He looked up at his two friends.

"So? You mentioned something about Kagami in your texts this morning. What about it?" asked Aomine.

Momoi scowled at Aomine's tone. Had Aomine given up searching for Kagami? His tone didn't seem that interested. But Momoi decided to tell him anyway.

"We've analyzed Seirin's and ours' book play and we realized that something doesn't match there," Momoi began as she sat on the single couch near the television. "Tetsu-kun, Riko-chan, and I had discussed about it, about the possibilities of how Kagamin suddenly disappeared like that, though we couldn't come out with an answer…"

"But something must be happened to Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," Kuroko added.

Aomine looked up at the two people in front of him with a puzzled gaze.

"'Kagamin'? 'Kagami-kun'?" Aomine repeated the name call. "Do you… Do you guys remember him, now?" Aomine asked with the hope tinted in his tone. His look became crestfallen as Kuroko and Momoi shook their heads. But Momoi quickly took her cell phone and showed the picture Kise had sent.

"But Dai-chan, look! I think Kagamin was supposed to be in this picture, right?" asked Momoi as she showed it to the dark-blue haired male. Aomine didn't take a long time to recognize the picture. He remembered it.

"Yes, he was. Standing between me and Tetsu, holding the ball," said Aomine with a small smile on his face as he looked at the Kagami-less picture. Why was it hurt so much, looking at the picture where he was to be? If Aomine chose to forget about Kagami, would his existence buried forever? The fact that he was Aomine's anchor all this time, bound him to earth with his bright smile and lively "let's play one-on-one!" Aomine smiled at that.

He couldn't remember 'when' exactly, Kagami had become the constant presence in his daily life. Their weekend one-on-one, and then Aomine and Kagami would go to the red head's place, borrowing his shower and Kagami would make dinner for both of them if they didn't go out to eat at Maji Burger. Aomine had forgotten how a few years ago he despised the red head. He was boisterous, a bit arrogant, and yet, at that time, Aomine only saw him as another weak player who talked big and wanted to take down the Generation of Miracles.

His opinion changed through times, when he matched against Kagami once again in their first Winter Cup. Aomine understood why Tetsu chose that guy to be his light. Aomine needed someone who could challenge him, being his worthy opponent, and made him fell in love with basketball all over again. Could he forget that? The feeling of excitement when he faced Kagami on the court, playing against him during their weekly one-on-one… He wanted him back. He wanted Kagami back so much, and yet, he wasn't even sure about his feelings for Kagami. If he came back, Aomine would be the only thing Kagami had. He had no family, no relatives; nothing. Hell, Aomine wasn't even sure if their friends would remember him back once he returned.

He would only have Aomine, the man he loved.

And the man who might not love him back.

Isn't he cruel?

Hey, Bakagami!

Am I cruel for wanting you back and yet, not even sure of my own feeling for you?

"How does it feel when you fall in love?" Aomine asked, hadn't turned his gaze from the picture on the cell phone.

"E-Eh? Dai-chan? You sure you're okay?" Momoi asked, startled with out-of-the-blue question.

"Why do you ask that, Aomine-kun?"

"If someone had become the constant presence in your life, part of your life, and you couldn't help but enjoying your time together, wishing time would stop so it can be just two of you in your special place, when you know you'll do anything for them even if it's kill you slowly… Was it love?" asked Aomine. "When you dreamed of them, when your heart felt warm as they smiled, when your heart clenched tightly when they were hurt, when you think you'd do anything to fight those tears in their eyes, and when you wanted to see nothing but happiness for them… Is that love?"

"Dai-chan…?"

"When their life had become the center of your existence, when you know you couldn't be here without them, when you hoped you could always be together forever… Is that love?"

Kuroko quickly got the grasp of the situation. Something had happened to Aomine before he went here. Something that starting to make him question his own feeling of love. Was that about Kagami? Even after the day Kagami was missing, Aomine kept talking about Kagami. Kuroko smiled. Of course he knew it. The way Aomine told him how wonderful Kagami was, or the way he said the name, or how desperate he looked when he realized no one seemed to remember…

And yet, Kuroko didn't know why did the tanned boy in front of him starting to question his feeling when Kuroko could see it as clear as the day.

"Aomine-kun, what's with the doubt?" the pale-blue haired teen asked.

Aomine hesitated for awhile. Should he tell them what Himuro had just tell? Well, the guy didn't say anything about keeping it secret. Aomine took a deep breath before he told his two friends of what Himuro Tatsuya had told him at Maji Burger.

* * *

_"How could you say that?" asked Aomine as he said the words from the red head in front of him. Their faces were too close, if Aomine moved his head a bit, his lips would've met the red head's. And yet, he chose not to move._

_"Because that's how I felt," said the red head as he returned to his original position and looked up at the crimson sky. "You are my world. My sole existence is for you. I don't have anything else."_

_"Don't say that! How about Tetsu and the others? That Himuro guy?" asked Aomine._

_"Ah, yes… But they don't even remember, right? You're the only one remains," said the red head. "As for Alex and Himuro… They only see me as an entertainment in their boring eternal life."_

_"You don't know, Kagami!" Aomine said. He sat up from his position and glared at the red head. "Himuro cared for you. I know it… Don't think of yourself as insignificant matters in this world. You are important for me. You saved me, remember?"_

_"Yeah, of course I'm important to you since I'm your 'other-self'," the red head scoffed. "But now, I've done my job."_

_"No, you haven't finished it!" said Aomine._

_"I haven't?"_

_"There's one more thing… One more think you haven't done. So your job is unfinished, Bakagami!"_

* * *

Kuroko and Momoi's eyes widened when they heard Aomine's story about the 'other-self'. They only looked at him at disbelief, especially at the fact of what Himuro Tatsuya was. And yet, none of them cut his stories. They waited until Aomine finished while Momoi's brain whirring, trying to analize the situation right now. Well, it did make sense of why they couldn't remember, and why the existence of Kagami disappeared almost perfectly. If that the case… She looked up at Aomine.

"Dai-chan, could he…?"

"Himuro told me he could bring Kagami back," said Aomine. "He asked me how far I will go to get him back… He asked me if I loved him like he did to me… And I can't answer him."

Never once they saw Aomine looked this vulnerable. Never once. He had propped his elbows on his knees as he told the story, Kuroko and Momoi could clearly see the unshed tears in the dark-blue haired teen's eyes. He really was Ahomine! Only this kind of stupid people would question their feeling even though they knew exactly how they were supposed to feel. And yet, Himuro was also a sly one asking that kind of question, making Aomine doubted his judgment.

"Dai-chan, you're really an aho, aren't you?" Momoi asked.

"And to think that Kagami-kun must be smarter than you…" said Kuroko as the boy shook his head.

"Hey, I'm being serious here! Why'd you guys insulted me?!" Aomine asked angrily.

"Because you are stupid, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko as the pale-blue haired teen sighed. "Can't you see it, Aomine-kun? Even if I didn't remember Kagami-kun… None of us are anyway, but you did, I can see something in you when you say that name. When you explained to me who Kagami-kun is, I can see it clearly. You're the only one who as blind as a bat here."

"Dai-chan is stupid!" Momoi now burst into tears. "Kagamin loves you, right? He must be stupid too loving someone as stupid as you, you stupid ganguro! Why are you hesitating over things, huh? Dai-chan that I knew always straight forward, confident! You… only a small question and started to crumbling over it!" she wiped her tears with her sleeves before she threw a heated glare at Aomine. "It's your chance to get him back, right?"

Momoi was right as usual. Kuroko threw him a determined glare. These two could see it better than him. Aomine couldn't help but smile at his two friends. He and Kagami were lucky to have them as their friends, right? They were lucky.

"So, Aomine-kun, how far will you go to get him back?" asked Kuroko.

"As far as I need," said the dark-blue haired teen as Kagami's smile flashed in his head. "Even to the deepest pit of hell and back, as long I can see that smile again…"

"And do you love him as much as he loves you?" asked Momoi.

Aomine grinned at the question. It was easy now…

"No," he said at ease. "No, I don't love him as much as he loves me…"

* * *

_"You haven't finished your job because you took something from me, and I want it back," said Aomine. "You said you love me right?"_

_"Y-yes…" the red head said quietly, and his face turned red instantly when he admitted this. Aomine chuckled. This guy… he said embarrassing things and there was only a small hue of pink in his face. And yet, a simple 'yes' burst him into fifty shades of red now._

_"Satsuki asked me if I love you as much as you love me," said Aomine. "Do you want to know my answer?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I said I didn't love you. I don't love you as much as you love me," said Aomine. He caught a crestfallen look on the red head's face, but he quickly covered it with a sad, fake smile. Aomine scooted closer to the red head, propping himself with his elbows on either side of the red head, just like how he did it to him awhile ago. Their lips were inches apart, and Aomine could feel the warm breathe ghosted over his face._

_"Ah, I know you wouldn't…" the red head said as he ruffled Aomine's dark-blue mane. "You don't have to feel sorry about that, I—"_

_"I'm not finished yet, Baka!" Aomine head butted the red head, instantly made him stopped talking. "I said I don't love you as much as you love me… Because I love you more than that. I love you more than you can even imagine… and... you've stole my heart... and I want it back."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't make me repeated such an embarrassing thing, Bakagami!" Aomine tried to hide his blushing face, but with their position now, all he could do was to avert his gaze. The red head smiled brightly. Aomine smiled too at the smile he missed for these pass days. "I… I love you…"_

_He leaned in so their lips met and the red head out his arms around Aomine's neck. It wasn't a lust-filled kiss. Only a simple contact between lips, and yet, it said a hundred things to each other. The red head whispered into the kiss._

_"I love you too, Aomine…"_

_Aomine looked at the red orbs of Kagami Taiga and returned his soft smile. They were going to be alright now. Because they have each let their lips met once again as the basketball court and crimson sky disappeared into white._

_At least they had each other now…_

* * *

Aomine didn't know when he fell asleep. He only remembered he went home from Momoi's place, went to his room and lied on his bed for awhile, thinking of how much he wanted to see Kagami. He didn't know when he started to drift and fell asleep. He touched his lips as he could feel that warmth on his. Aomine smiled at the vivid dreams.

He reached for his cell phone and quickly find the number he had meant to call since this afternoon.

There was no doubt anymore. He had said it to Kagami.

Aomine waited until someone picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Himuro greeted over the phone.

"I have my answer," said Aomine with his new found confidence. "I want him back."

Over the phone, Himuro smiled softly.

"_Congratulation, Aomine-kun,_" Himuro said. "_Call me tomorrow, I have something to tell you. Now I have to arrange everything._"

"Sure," said Aomine.

"_Good night, Aomine-kun._"

With that, Aomine closed his cell phone and buried his face in his pillow. He could still felt the warmth of a certain red head as he closed his eyes. He loved Kagami, and Kagami loved him back. Everything would be alright right now.

Or would it be?

The dark-blue haired teen didn't care for now. What was Kuroko said a long time ago on the court of their first Winter Cup?

Ah, yes…

_"I'll think about the future when the times come."_

Aomine smiled. For now, they would be okay, right?

* * *

**A/N : The end is near, the final chapter of this star-crossed lovers... Will they be together in the end? Will everything be alright like Aomine had thought at first? And what's the 'thing' that Himuro wanted to tell Aomine? Stay tune for the last chapter that determined the fate of these lovers. Will miracle happened?**_  
_

**Don't forget to review~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Finally! An update and ashfall outside... After the volcano eruption last night, today will be "Gray Valentine"... (it's already February 14th in my place). Hope you will enjoy this chapter, and for those who are in evacuation camp, stay strong! I hope this one would ease your burden and at least put a smile on your face...**

**This is the final chapter of "Of Fate and Miracle", so enjoy...**

**Excuse my grammar...**

* * *

**Of Fate and Miracle**

**Final Chapter**

**"Fate and Miracle"**

* * *

"_I don't know about being the bad guy or whatever. It's only in stories where titles like that decide the loser. This is our show. We're the ones who are writing the script." _

_~Kagami Taiga, Seirin's Power Forward no. 10~_

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Aomine Daiki waited outside Kagami's old apartment. He had stood here for quite sometimes, glancing at the watch around his wrist. Was he too early? He had made the appointment at 10 o'clock, and he was sure he woke up and got ready earlier than he thought. Even his parents almost choked on their food when he showed up at the kitchen rather early and threw him a suspicious look. Aomine only shrugged them off and ate his breakfast in silence.

"Sorry, to make you waiting…"

The voice made Aomine turned around and saw a middle aged woman with grey hair, tied into a bun on the back of her head. Aomine only smiled at the woman.

"It's okay. It's my fault I came too early," Aomine said.

"Ah, you said you wanted to see one of our units right? Too bad the unit you wanted had been taken yesterday," the landlady of the apartment said. "But we have the identical unit next to it. Perhaps you'd like to see it?"

Aomine sighed, slightly disappointed. He had talked to his parents about his plan on living alone in an apartment somewhere near the city, and Kagami's old apartment came up to his mind. It had been six months. Six long months of waiting, and he knew, the only way for him to feel closer to Kagami was to move to his apartment. At least Aomine could get the sense of familiarity.

He started to question if Himuro was only playing with him.

* * *

**Six months ago**

* * *

Aomine called Himuro in the morning. He waited until the male picked up. He couldn't help but felt excited. He would get Kagami back, and it was like dreams come true! It had only been a few days since the red head disappeared, but Aomine had missed him. Knowing Kagami wasn't there, it made his stomach churned in distaste. But now… After last night call from Himuro, Aomine felt his spirit up.

"_Hello, Aomine-kun_," Himuro greeted. Polite as usual.

"Himuro," Aomine retuned his greeting shortly. "You tell me to call you?"

"_Ah, yes… About Taiga…"_

"Don't tell me you cannot bring him back!" Aomine shouted with dread in his voice. Was Himuro lied? Was he just toying with him?

"_Don't worry, everything's fine,"_ said Himuro. _"But there's one thing you must be remembered."_

"What?"

"_You promised me you'd do anything to have Taiga back, right?"_

"I promised you. You have my words."

"_Because at this point, there's no returning. And I must remind you that Taiga might not be the same. He might be a different person. There's no guarantee he is the old Taiga. Can you still love him?"_

"How… How different can he be?" Aomine asked.

"_I'm not sure. He could be a whole different person; he could be looked like Taiga but acted differently… I can't guarantee it. But once you see him, you'll know it's Taiga. You can recognize him, but the problem now lies on can you love him? He might not remember you, he might not remember that he ever loved you, and yet, can you still love him?"_

There were too many things he had to bear to get Kagami back. But Aomine had determined. He would bring Kagami back to his life, no matter what. Even if Kagami didn't remember him for a bit, Aomine knew he would always loved that red head.

"I don't care how different he can be," Aomine said as he looked down at his hand. He could still the warmth. "I'll love him."

"_There's no turning back now,"_ Himuro said.

"Who says I'm gonna take back my words?"

"_Okay then…"_

"Wait… When… When I can meet him?" asked Aomine.

"_Hmm? Who knows. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be ten years later… I don't know. Fate isn't as simple as you think, Aomine-kun_," Himuro said. _"But I can assure you, you'll meet him."_

"When I meet him, would I still loved him?" asked Aomine.

"_It's your choice. That's why I asked before, right? And you've promised me, so keep your promise."_

"And if not?"

"_Catastrophe, Aomine-kun. I have bent so many rules, I keep my end of bargain and you should keep yours. Do you starting to doubt yourself?"_

"No."

"_Good, because it you regret it now, you're too late. Taiga's wheel of fate had moved, and now, nothing I can do to stop it. He's not your 'other-self' anymore."_

"Huh?"

"_He's your fate. Your destiny."_

Aomine stopped when he heard Himuro's words. Somehow it felt lonely when he knew Kagami Taiga wasn't his 'other-self'. And yet, Himuro had said it. Kagami was now his destiny, and Aomine couldn't lie saying he hated the new title. Destiny… Something that sounded so sappy but it caused the butterflies in his stomach. Aomine smiled.

"Will I forget about this then?" asked Aomine carefully. Would he forget about Kagami now? Will he forget his supposed to be rival?

"_No. But you'll be the only one who knew about the real existence of Kagami Taiga, completely. And I thought you've tell this to Kuroko-kun and Momoi-san?"_

Aomine gulped. He did. But Himuro didn't need a verbal answer. He just laughed over the phone at Aomine's awkward silence.

"_It's okay, but please, keeps the circle small. I can't return their memories of Taiga's existence during high school, and I won't interfere with anything from now on. You're on your own, Aomine-kun_," Himuro said. _"But don't worry; I'm always going to be around. I want to see how this would end."_

"Thank you, Himuro," Aomine mumbled. He never used to say 'thank you'.

"_I'll see you around, Aomine-kun."_

* * *

**Present**

* * *

The landlady led him to the apartment unit. Aomine glanced at the familiar apartment door of Kagami's. He let out a bitter smile. It had been six fucking months, and yet, he hadn't meet Kagami. He was starting to wonder if Himuro really kept his end of the bargain. Maybe he was just messing with him. Maybe Himuro didn't really want to bring Kagami back after all. A lot of maybe came up to Aomine's mind, and yet, he couldn't help to get closer of the last remains of Kagami's existence. His old apartment, the abandoned court not too far from this place…

Even the basketball he took from the court. The basketball they used to go one-on-one with for the last time. Every memories of Kagami, he tried to keep it close. He will enter the college this Septermber, and he had asked his parents of planning living on his own. They agreed to get him an apartment and helped him paid for it. Aomine had chosen this apartment simply because it was supposed to be Kagami's apartment building. Too bad he couldn't get Kagami's old unit.

The landlady opened the apartment door. It was indeed almost identical to Kagami's old one. Aomine looked around.

"Tachibana-san who was supposed to live here moved out about six months ago to follow her son," the landlady. "This was the only unit left. Too bad the unit you wanted had been rented. But I thought this is fine?"

Aomine looked around the apartment. With the correct paint work and furniture, this room would be almost identical with Kagami's. Aomine smiled.

"This is fine, I'll take it," said Aomine.

The landlady smiled as he led Aomine to her workplace and signed some papers.

* * *

"This was supposed to be Taiga's apartment?" Akashi asked as he stepped into Aomine's new apartment. The red head looked around. Aomine had put as minimal furniture as he could. A comfortable couch, coffee table, TV and stereo set along with DVD players and a unit of PC in one corner of the room. The kitchen part was still empty since Aomine couldn't cook. Only a fridge and microwave. He hadn't really got a chance to complete his kitchen.

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, and Kuroko had decided to drop by and visit Aomine's apartment. Murasakibara and Kise had made themselves comfortable on the couch while Kuroko stood with Akashi, Midorima and Aomine.

"Kagami's apartment was supposed to be next door. I meant to take that one, but someone had gotten to it first so I settled with this one. It is almost identical."

"Is that okay, for you? Living around this kind of environment?" asked Kuroko. "You've been hogging yourself with your waiting for Kagami-kun, do you think he would come back?"

"Himuro said he would. I trust him," said Aomine though he couldn't mask the slight doubt in his voice. I didn't escape Kuroko's observation, but he just left it at that. Aomine really had drowned himself in his wait for Kagami. Getting into university with basketball scholarship and played with the basketball team. Kuroko looked at Aomine as he showed him the new Air Jordan shoes black-and-red he had bought.

And Kuroko knew, it was as if Aomine had lived Kagami's life.

Was the dark-blue haired boy really missed him? Kuroko felt frustrated that he couldn't remember much about Kagami Taiga, but he really tried to get over it. Only the change in Aomine concerned him. Kuroko could only hope Himuro wasn't kidding when he said he could bring Kagami back, because if he was, Aomine would be destroyed. And Kuroko didn't want that.

They chatted for awhile before Midorima said he had to pack his stuffs and moved to university dorm tomorrow. Akashi and Murasakibara had to catch their train while Kise said he had a job this afternoon. They left, leaving Aomine with Kuroko who sat before the television, watching while eating their late-lunch.

"Momoi-san said you requested to move to this apartment," Kuroko said.

"Yeah. I was hoping living around _his_ environment would make me miss _him_ less," said Aomine. "She said it was stupid, but I don't care. I want to be as close as possible to _his_ presence. And this place, it holds so many memories of him."

"You said the room was almost identical?"

"Hm…? Yeah. _Almost_. It only lack on his presence."

Kuroko sighed. Momoi was worried about Aomine. Everyone worried about him. After he said he would bring Kagami back, he had been distant from everyone. Kuroko was afraid the middle school incident would happen all over again. Aomine withdrawn from his friends, despised basketball… But from what he could see, Aomine still played, the basketball he picked up from the abandoned street basketball court six months ago.

"Aomine-kun, what if… What if Kagami-kun didn't come back? What if it took him 50 years to find you, or for you to find him?" asked Kuroko. "What if… What if he already had someone else? Or _you_ had someone else?"

Kuroko's questions were all the things that had been nagging his mind lately. Yes, what if this, what if that… All the questions kept bothering him like crazy. That was why Aomine was afraid of losing him. That's why he moved to this place. That's why he started to wear the black and red Jordan because he knew Kagami wore them.

Because Aomine didn't want to let himself forget about the red head and find someone else. He said he loved him, and he would. No matter how many years it may take. If he was old and wrinkled, if he was sat on a wheelchair, if he was lied on the hospital bed when they met each other, so be it. Aomine's heart still belonged to Kagami Taiga.

"I still loved him, no matter what," said Aomine with confidence. "Even if he turned his back on me, even if he already had someone else, I will always love him."

If only Kuroko knew how much pain those words would bring in the future… Kuroko only smiled softly and patted Aomine's back.

"Don't worry, Aomine-kun. I'm sure you'll be alright," Kuroko said. "And if you need someone, I'll be around, pulling you up on your feet."

"Thanks, Tetsu."

* * *

Three days until Aomine really settled in his place. He already added necessary furniture (his kitchen was still empty though, since he knew so well he couldn't cook for shit). The college would start in two weeks, so he still had a lot of time to waste. Every afternoon, he would go to the abandoned court nearby and played alone, shooting hoops and so on. And at the moment like this, Aomine missed his one-on-one with Kagami.

"It'll be good if this court is restored, right?"

Aomine stopped his play as he turned around and saw an old man walked up to him. He had small figure, and his hair was already grayish with a kind smile on his face.

"You've been playing around here for some times, right? I always see you from my house over there," the old man said as he pointed a small house across the road.

"Ah, yes," said Aomine. "I always play here." _When this place was better looking and Kagami was still here_. But this old man probably only remembered this court as an abandoned one. Aomine didn't know why, but since Kagami's disappearance, the street basketball court they used to play in was turned into this abandoned place.

"I think we should revive this place. It's so refreshing to see young people become passionate as they played basketball, yes?" he asked Aomine. "Well, maybe I should talk to the neighbors…" the old man said. "Do you live around here?"

"I live in that apartment building. Just moved in a few days ago."

"Oh? But I thought I had seen you around for… I don't know… Months?" the old man asked.

"Well, I've been playing here in this court for a long time before I moved in."

"And why is that?"

"Because this place is full of the memories of my precious person," said Aomine casually. He wanted to laugh at how cheesy it sounded, but right now, Aomine didn't care. This place was full with the memories of Kagami and their one-on-one.

The old man smiled.

"Young man, you just give me more motivation to revive this court!" he said brightly.

Aomine talked to the old man for quite sometimes before he said he had to feed his cats and left. The man was serious on fixing the court, and he planned on asking the rest of the neighborhood to help. Aomine smiled as he shot a hoop and watched as the ball swished through the ring. One by one, Kagami's fragments were returning. He still held a small disappointment about the apartment unit though, but Aomine was glad he almost got the identical one.

Aomine closed his eyes as he kissed the basketball in his hands softly and dunked it into the hoop. He landed smoothly and quickly retrieved the ball.

"Please come back home, Bakagami…" he whispered softly. The wind picked up and caressed Aomine's dark-blue mane softly.

It was summer, and the air felt warm.

* * *

Aomine returned to his apartment, threw his bag carelessly somewhere in the living room before he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of Pocari. He gulped it down and went to the couch, turned on the TV and watched some talk show absentmindedly.

He closed his eyes, feeling a little bit tired and his stomach had growled, asking for food. Should he go to Maji Burger now? At least he could get some cheeseburgers or teriyaki burgers… Kagami always loved cheeseburgers and he could eat the mountain of them in a few minutes. It was always amazed him of how much Kagami could stuff into his bottomless pit he called stomach. The dark-blue haired teen yawned. Maybe he should just go out now before he fell asleep with empty stomach.

When Aomine went to grab his jacket, he heard his bell door rang. Aomine raised his eyebrows. He wondered who it was since the only people who knew he had moved to this apartment were only his parents, Momoi, and the Generation of Miracles. Well, maybe it was just someone from newspaper or religious group. Aomine wanted to ignore it, but the bell rang once again. Finally gave up, he walked to the door and opened it, ready to yell at anyone who dared to bother him while his stomach was empty.

But Aomine stopped.

He only stood in the doorway, stunned at the sight in front of him.

There was a guy around Aomine's age with dark red hair, smiling brightly at him and his face was a bit flushed. What made Aomine shocked wasn't that red hair, or that bright smile, or those fiery red orbs, or those unique split eyebrows he used to mock.

"Uhmmm… Aomine… san, right?" the guy asked in a very familiar voice Aomine had missed so much. "Ah, I just… moved next door. Kanzaki-san said you actually wanted to rent that unit, but I've took it before you… Uhm… So I guess I'll drop by to greet you…"

The red head in front of him was still pink with embarrassment.

"Uuhh… Here's chicken teriyaki… I cooked it and I thought it'll be a good gift for my new neighbor," the red head gave Aomine a warm pot covered with a lid. Aomine could smell the familiar scent of the teriyaki. And yet, he still couldn't say anything. "Ah! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself… My name is Taiga. Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you, Aomine-san."

The red head offered his hand and Aomine only looked at the familiar hand and fingers he remembered so well. Aomine didn't know how to react. Here, in front of him stood the person he missed the most, in his usual innocent smile and slightly flushed face. Aomine didn't know how to react when Kagami Taiga stood before him.

"You're too slow, Idiot…" Aomine murmured quietly as he tried to hide his face. Now he wanted to cry. He wanted to hug this man, to kiss this man, to say how much he missed him and how much he loved him…

"A-Aomine-san?" Kagami called with puzzled look on his face when Aomine turned away. Kagami started to panic. Was he said something wrong? His new neighbor looked pretty shocked. Kagami waited, feeling a bit guilty. Was he made his new neighbor uncomfortable?

"I… I'm sorry about that," said Aomine as he tried to return the smile. He had to compose himself now. He felt happy and yet dejected when he heard the name 'Aomine-san' came from Kagami's lips. The red head didn't know who Aomine was, and Aomine wasn't so sure about his own feeling right now.

Aomine knew this was what Himuro meant. This Kagami… He didn't remember anything about his life as Aomine's 'other-self'. He had no memories of them. And yet, Aomine could still felt the same warmth, the same feeling of butterflies in his stomach… The same scent that just said "Kagami" in his head over and over again. Aomine closed his eyes and let out a soft smile as he returned Kagami's handshakes gently.

"I'm Aomine Daiki, it's nice to meet you, Kagami-san."

* * *

**A/N : That's it! It's done! Finished! But there will be a SEQUEL, though I'm not sure when I could write them. My college life had started for a week, and believe me, 5 chemistry practicum a week is not easy with 5 hand-written reports.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading this story, and I'm really grateful you spared your free time reading this fic I've write... Once again, thank you very much for all the reviewers, and the faves and follows... also for the silent reader out there, I'm really, really touched because you're the one who kept me going with this until this final chapter.**

**Thank you very much, and see you on the sequel~!**

**The sequel will be called "Of Fate and Miracle ~Kagerou~"**

**Please review~**


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Of Fate and Miracle**

**Bonus Chapter**

* * *

**Preview on the Sequel**

**"Of Fate and Miracle ~Kagerou~"**

* * *

_"I'm acting all casual but my gaze just been chasing only at you_

…_when I thought about it I already liked it_

_The day we decided to date, I thought how long could I conceal myself?_

_In order to love there was a time I dread you'd hate me..."_

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the familiar red head, and his sweet stupid smile, greeted him every morning in front of his door. Sometimes he would just give a smile and small nodded, but sometimes his voice would call his name and Aomine couldn't help but feeling happy. So far, he had managed to hide it well, since he didn't want to scare him away.

And yet, Aomine kept thinking about those warm hands in his dream...

* * *

_"Thinking of you is like a heat haze_

_If I don't see you I drift…"_

* * *

"Aomine...?"

"Sshhh... I'm here..."

Soft whispers, just two of them.

* * *

**Song Credits**

* * *

"The Other Self" by Granrodeo

"Clock Strikes" by One OK Rock

"The Beginning" by One OK Rock

"Wherever You Are" by One OK Rock

"Smiling Down" by One OK Rock

"Ai Kotoba" by Hatsune Miku (ShounenT cover version)

...

All songs belong to their respective owner.

...

The song used in this chapter is "Kagerou" by One OK Rock. The lyrics translation from JPopAsia. I own nothing.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading this so far. See you~!**


End file.
